Best Birthday Ever
by JMolover13
Summary: Ruby is doubting Snow's love for her, but after some reassurance, she realizes just how true Snow's feelings are. Prompt filled on Tumblr: actual prompt inside


**Anonymous asked you:**

Red Snow: Wanting to have a small happy distraction from their battle between the queen, Red gets help from Granny and the seven dwarves in throwing a suprise birthday party for her girlfriend Snow. Have at it however you wish. I only ask that Granny and the dwarves reassure Red that Snow is only working to save Charming because Snow (platonically) cares about him.

Red, Granny and the dwarfs were moving around the cabin swiftly and quietly. They were all alert for any movement outside as they prepared the house for Snow's surprise birthday party.

Red had been adamant about celebrating it because… well it was the birthday of her ladylove and she wanted Snow to have some sort of happiness in the gods forsaken time.

Red was sitting at the kitchen, back faced to the back door of the cabin, biting her lip, and Granny well knew it wasn't in concentration, as she decorated the red velvet cake she had baked. Red insisted on _Red_ velvet with _white_ frosting because it was the dessert form of the two women in love. Granny grinned at her granddaughter, "Girl? What's going on with you?" She asked.

Red huffed as she put the frosting covered spatula back in the bowl, "Why do you think she's so willing to risk her life for him?"

The dwarves, who had started to whistle (quietly) while they worked, all stopped and looked up to Red.

"What do you mean?" Grumpy asked as he settled down across from her.

"I just don't understand it… the only person I would stick myself out for like she's doing is her… and that's because I love her…" Red's face was sad.

"Oh, don't be sad, Red!" Bashful cried out, then covered his mouth and turned away as a pink hue took over his cheeks.

"YeACHOO!" Sneezy started as he wiped his nose, "Snow doesn't love him like she loves you."

"How do you know though?" Red pouted as she stuck her hand in the white crème and liked her finger solemnly.

"Because it's different." Happy giggled, "The love is completely different."

"Yeah! It's different!" Sleeping said between yawns.

"It's not the same." Doc changed the wording a bit, but provided no more information than she already had from them. She looked at Dopey who was nodded encouragingly behind Doc.

"How is it not the same?" Red asked as she picked the spatula back up and began spreading the frosting on the cake again.

Granny piped back into the conversation after seeing that, clearly, the dwarfs were no help, "Because girl, she looks at you like she's looking at the only thing that could possibly make this world function. She looks at you with a love I have only seen once before. And I've seen a lot of love in my time, Red." Granny gives her a look, "When she looks at him, she sees a friend. She sees someone she can trust and someone that trusts her, but it's like looking at one of the dwarfs as far as she's concerned."

"And just what's so wrong with us, Sister?" Grumpy stood up.

"Nothing you oaf!" Granny glared at him, "I'm comforting my granddaughter here. I needed a comparison and they fact that she's cooked and cleaned for you all, and the fact that all dwarfs aside from you can't feel love helps my metaphor!" Granny put her hands on her hips as she scolded the short man. She walked toward him and shooed him off then went to help decorate the living room more.

Red sighed as she finished the cake. She felt arms wrap around her middle, "It's different because when I hold you or when you hold me… it fits… When I hug Charming…" Snow grunts out a frustrated sigh, "He's impossibly large and it never seems to be anything but awkward, he smells of something worse than dog and has no excuse, and he's furry and can't help it…" Snow moved Red's hair from her neck and places a tender kiss on the newly exposed skin, "You my love… are perfect. I can get my arms around you." She squeezes tight around Red's middle, "You smell of berries except the week the full moon comes, and you have a pretty good excuse…" She kisses Red's neck again, "And you can help whether you're furry or not… you just have to wear that cape of yours and not feel the need to protect people."

Red grinned as she leaned back into Snow's hold. She wished all of the sudden that she hadn't asked the dwarfs and Granny to be there to help. She looked up and pulled Snow's neck so the woman would meet her lips, "I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Red." Snow smiled happily at her girlfriend.

"SNOW!" Happy giggled out as he walked into the kitchen again.

"Happy!" Snow ran around to him and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday!" He cried, which caused everyone else to turn around in surprise.

"Happy Birthday!" The rest of them all yelled as the cabin remained only half decorated.

"Oh!" Snow put her hands to her cheek, "You guys remembered!" She said happily as they all circled up for a group hug.

"Uhh.. yeah…" "Of course we did." And other various low-toned sentiments were given, letting Snow know that they in fact did not remember until Red came to the cabin with all the supplies.

Snow smirked at her friends then turned to Red who was currently helping granny dish out the cake. Her eyes trailed over the red of the red velvet and the white of the frosting. She walked over to Red and kissed her solidly, passionately, "You remembered my birthday." She said sweetly, "And you made them do all of this?" She gestured to the many decorations.

"Yeah…" Red looked down, but she face was brought back up for another kiss by her lover's hands. "Happy birthday." She whispered against Snow's lips.

Snow only grinned and kissed her once more.

Granny leaned over to Red's ear, "Is that a good enough reason? That she obviously loves you that much for throwing her a party between battles against the Queen?" She chuckled, "I'll be if that Charming fellow did this, she would only thank him kindly… not fawn all over him, making the present company feel awkward and the sudden urge to leave her be with the persons she's wrapped around."

Snow laughed. She loved the woman's humor. Especially because it only came out rarely… after Red found out, Granny wasn't so uptight and things like this started to spill from her every so often. Red flushed the color of her name after her granny finished speaking.

"Thank you Granny!" She gave the older woman a look, "I think I just missed her is all, but thank you for those words of encouragement." She spoke curtly, more so embarrassment masked by curtness before she turned to the dwarfs, "Thanks guys for helping and for.. well, everything as well."

"Oh sure!" "We love Snow!" and "You didn't give us a choice." Were the responses all thrown out by all of them as they all trailed to the back of the cabin with Granny on their heals.

Snow turned to watch them all leave with a smirk on her face, "You missed me?"

"Everyday I'm not with you is a day I'd rather not see again…" Red said.

Snow still had an arm wrapped around Red's neck. She nodded as she looked at the counter and dipped her finger in the white frosting still contained in the bowl, "Well…" She said as she started tracing her girlfriend's lips, "It's a good thing that I intend to never not be by your side after we rescue Charming… 'cause you're kind of stuck with me whether you like it or not." Snow stuck her finger in Red's mouth.

Red grinned after sucking the frosting clean from Snow's finger, "I'm going to love it… let's get to rescuing him faster so we can be together sooner."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Snow nodded as she leaned in and kissed Red. They both moaned as small tastes of frosting invaded the palette's every so often.

As far as Snow was concerned it was the best birthday she'd ever had.


End file.
